Daddy's Little Girl
by Fall of Icarus
Summary: Lucifer wants to be a better father than his own. Kinda dark.  Violent. Blood. Non-con. Angel abuse. Demon abuse. Various characters. The rating might go up. NOT a pairing between Lucifer and Lilith.
1. Lilith Serves Tea

I don't own Supernatural.

This was written for my Lucifer, Anyaa.

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy's Little Girl: Lilith Serves Tea<strong>

Lucifer looked around his kingdom with a pleased look. The apocalypse had been restarted and somehow he had come out the victor. Michael was dead and most of the angels were either locked in his dungeons or being hunted down. Most of the humans had been kept alive since his children liked to use them as hosts, but there were still a few he had to worry about that were still trying to kill him, like those bloody Winchesters. They were leading a group of humans, angels and other lesser gods in the hopes of defeating him.

He wasn't too worried.

The sky was dark, the land was dying, he was in charge and everything was beautiful.

After being locked in the cage at Stull Cemetery Lucifer had been enraged and he and Michael had fought for what amounted to centuries in Hell. Being of a holy power Michael's strength had eventually given out and Lucifer had been able to smite him. Raphael had lead the battle to release Lucifer yet again and succeeded with his plans despite the annoyance of Castiel and his followers.

Lucifer made a mental note to thank Dean Winchester before he destroyed him. If the stupid human hadn't talked Castiel out of opening purgatory, then Lucifer would still be locked away. He enjoyed his freedom. Raphael had even seen to it that Lucifer's former vessel, Nick, had been remade more powerful than ever. As much as the devil would have preferred the body of Sam Winchester, he'd grown comfortable in Nick's skin.

"Um…sir?" A timid voice brought Lucifer out of his thoughts and he turned to see one of the demons that served within his lair. "Sorry to interrupt but Lilith has been demanding that you join her." The demon explained quickly.

Lilith was Lucifer's 'youngest' daughter. He'd almost forgotten he'd promised to join her. "Very well. You are dismissed." He said and the demon disappeared quickly. A smirk slipped across Lucifer's face at the smell of fear. Sometimes he'd make an example out of one of his minions, but he couldn't very well do it all the time. He'd run out of demons.

He found his daughter standing outside her room waiting impatiently for him.

Lucifer wondered what he had gotten himself into as he looked at the pouting girl. "Lilith, why are you wearing a six year old?" He questioned lightly not wanting to upset the powerful little girl.

Her pout turned up in a childish grin, "Because it's fun Daddy! And people don't think I'm dangerous until it's too late." Her giggle was enough to give him the creeps.

He was so proud.

"Will you play with me now Daddy?" She looked at him sweetly as she straightened light pink dress.

Lucifer paused and looked at the child demon. He had never played with children before, at least not since before he'd fallen and most of his brothers and sisters had been fledglings. But Lucifer doubted that Lilith would take interest in anything an angel would enjoy. "Sure dear." He said slowly, "What would you like to play?"

Her grin grew wider as she jumped forward and took a hold of his hand. "Everything is already set up Daddy! I'm just waiting for Ruby to get here; she'll be the last guest to arrive." She pouted, looking up and down the hall.

"She was helping me with something love." Lucifer explained, "So she will probably be a little late."

"Oh phooey." Lilith sighed, but then shrugged and accepted it. "Okay then, come on Daddy!" She tugged and pulled Lucifer into her room.

It had been decorated like that of a normal human girl's. There were dolls lining her shelves and bright and cute dresses hung in her closet. Her canopy princess bed was pink and frilly and there were a lot of hair accessories sitting on her matching pink dresser.

A table was set up in the middle of the room with tiny chairs sitting around it. A white and flowery tea set was set out on the table and a cup was placed in front of each 'guest'.

The demon known as Crowley was sitting in one of the tiny chairs. Lucifer had not seen this particular demon since he'd been given to Lilith to play with. The sassy – well not so sassy anymore – demon was just lucky to be alive after his betrayal. There was also an empty spot beside Crowley which must have been meant for Ruby. Lilith quickly took her seat beside the empty one and patted the next empty chair beside her. Lucifer spotted the last guest, huddling in the corner of the room.

Lucifer 'tsked' at his daughter gently, "Now Lilith, I told you not to go into my rooms without my permission." He gently reprimanded as he moved to the shivering form calmly.

"I know Daddy." Lilith shrugged, "But he's fun to play with!"

Lucifer looked back at his daughter as he took a hold of a blackened wing – once pure and white, running his fingers through the dying feathers. "You're right dear; he is fun to play with. But he's Daddy's toy to break." He turned back to the captured angel and smiled at the wide and fearful golden eyes staring back at him. "Hello Gabriel. I haven't seen you today." He said as he ran his long fingers over a scar on the archangel's neck which bound Gabriel to his vessel. "I've missed you." Lucifer grabbed the large chain that hung from the metal collar around his pet's neck. He gave the chain a tug, forcing the archangel toward the table. "Since you're already here you will join us." Lucifer explained as he brought a hand up to pet Gabriel's head.

Gabriel automatically flinched at the raised hand and let out a pathetic whimper, clenching his eyes tightly shut. "Please no…" He croaked.

Lucifer frowned as he yanked the chain; bring his brother's face closer to his own. "What have I told you about speaking without permission?" The devil demanded as he gently caressed the bruised cheek of the other before grabbing Gabriel's chin and forcing the angel to look at him. "If it wasn't for your talented tongue I would have cut it out long ago Gabriel. I resurrected you, you should be thankful. Remember that." Lucifer spat before standing up and moving to his seat after making sure the frightened angel would stay where he was.

There was a sudden knock on the door and a panting Ruby entered, her dark hair slightly askew, "Sorry I'm late!" She bowed to Lilith before taking her seat.

"Ruby! I'm so glad you could join us!" Lilith giggled as she held up the tea pot.

Ruby smiled as she held up her tiny tea cup, "I wouldn't miss it for anything Lily." She promised.

"Daddy, would you like one lump or two?" Lilith wondered as she poured his 'tea'.

"Two." He stated.

"Daddy." Lilith scolded.

Lucifer cleared his throat. "Two…please." He was treated with a bright smile from the little girl, and despite the chair being too small, the room being too bright and the tea being imaginary, that smile was all that mattered. 


	2. Lilith Makes Friends

I don't own Supernatural.

This was written for my Lucifer, Anyaa.

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy's Little Girl: Lilith Makes Friends<strong>

Lilith liked bedtime stories and Lucifer would always try to read her one just before she fell asleep. Sometimes he would be unable to because ruling the world was a twenty four hour job. When duty called Lucifer granted Gabriel permission to speak for the evening and he would read until he was hoarse as more often than not it was five or six stories, and they weren't exactly short. Lucifer didn't mind, he just wanted to make his daughter happy. He had never asked Gabriel his opinion on the matter but since Gabriel's opinions were worthless it really wasn't worth thinking about.

Tonight, however, was different than any other night. Tonight Lucifer was being interrupted by a soft sigh every few pages. "Is something wrong princess?" He asked, putting the book down.

"No Daddy." Lilith promised, though there was an obvious bored tone and listlessness in her voice that he didn't like.

He glared across the room where two figures were huddled in the corner. They tensed and stopped breathing when they caught his glare, both unsure of why they were receiving such a heated look. Crowley ducked his head and the archangel's wings wrapped themselves around the both of them, as if that would protect them if Lucifer found out they had done anything to upset his little girl while they'd been with her during the day.

The devil turned back to Lilith, who was practically being swallowed by all the frilly pink pillows and cute stuffed animals that were on her bed. Nobody could ever say that Lucifer was not a tolerant man for putting up with all that pink. "Are you certain?"

"Well…" She began, looking up at him with large eyes, "It's just…I'm lonely when you have to work." She explained softly, bottom lip sticking out just a bit.

Lucifer tilted his head in confusion, "Lonely? Love, how can you be lonely? Ruby visits often and you spend every day with Crowley and usually sneak Gabriel out of my chambers." He'd given up trying to keep his daughter away from his angel. He glared back at the two in the corner again, "If they've upset you or aren't doing what you want them to-"

"Oh no Daddy, they listen. They're too frightened not to." She giggled, calming him. "But Gabriel's not allowed to talk and Crowley can't talk and I get sick of hearing my own voice." She pouted playfully, "And I love Ruby, but she works a lot and sometimes she just doesn't get my games."

The problem was beginning to dawn on the man, "You wish for playmates that aren't slaves and are around your own age. I understand. I'll see what I can do." He promised.

Lilith's eyes lit up and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you! You're the best Daddy in the whole wide world!"

And if Lucifer had had a human heart he would have felt his chest swell with emotion. He patted his little girl's blonde vessel and tucked her in again. "Shall we continue on, or have you had enough?"

She thought for a moment, tapping her chin with her pointer finger. "Just one more please Daddy. I'd like to fall asleep to your voice." She smiled sweetly.

And how could the best Daddy in the whole wide world say no to that?

Later, as Lucifer lay sprawled out in his own bed, casually sucking the cooling blood that was coating his fingers, he pondered on a solution to his daughter's friend dilemma. "There are plenty of demons I can order to play with her, but none of them would be around the same age. So what I need to do is find a few demons willing to take on children hosts." Lucifer muttered to himself, licking his red stained teeth. After a moment he glanced directly up at the body that he had suspended horizontally from the ceiling by restraints. "What do you think?" He picked up the riding crop he kept by his bed for disciplining his pet and flicked his hand up harshly and the end of the whip connected with a loud 'smacking' noise.

Gabriel's entire body jumped as the whip connected with his already bruised ribs as the archangel cried out at the contact. His wings stretched out in shock before sagging limply around his unprotected form so the ends of his feathers trailed over the bed.

Lucifer frowned, "Bah. I really should take that gag out of your mouth. You're screams are so pretty." He smirked up at his pet as he moved the tip of the riding crop across the bleeding slashes on Gabriel's chest. The King of the World raised an eyebrow when a haggard moan slipped around the gag as the tip gently slid across a nipple. "Still so sensitive." He cooed before going back to his issue, but he soon gave up as a plopping sound distracted him. "Gabriel. You are dripping blood on my bed."

Gabriel tensed and closed his eyes tightly bracing for his punishment.

In the end Lucifer decided to ask Raphael his opinion, because while Raphael's opinions weren't high on the list of importance, they sometimes had some potential. What Raphael had to say was surprisingly insightful and brilliant.

"Lilith." Lucifer greeted his daughter the next evening, picking the small girl up as she raced to him with her arms outstretched.

She grinned and planned a large kiss on his cheek. "Hi Daddy! I missed you today!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against his shoulder.

He patted her back gently, "I know love, and I missed you too. But I was busy arranging something special for you." He explained.

She looked at him, eyes bright and shining with excitement, "Really?"

He chuckled, "Yes." He turned to Crowley, who was silently standing behind Lilith and motioned to the door.

Obediently Crowley went to open it.

"Now I thought of what you said." Lucifer looked at his daughter, "And I found a solution." He promised as he set her down as the door to her room opened, revealing two children, a boy and a girl, both around the same age as Lilith.

Lilith gasped and looked up at her father, "You got me friends? Daddy you are the greatest!" She squealed.

Lucifer smiled proudly down at her. "They were excited to meet you." He promised and then motioned to the two, introducing the two black eyed children.

"Lilith, I would like you to meet Claire Novak and Ben Braeden."

* * *

><p>Two wonderful people Anyaa and Jessi wrote an RP for this fic. I will put the link up in my profile :)<p> 


End file.
